Una noche de verano
by Maira Lily
Summary: Albus Dumbledore tiene un amigo muy especial Gellert Girndelwald pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida este joven.


**Una noche de verano**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a .

El amanecer cubría el valle de Godric inundando con su luz todos los detalles de aquel mágico lugar: la plaza mayor, las estrechas calles, las casas, el gran lago y a los verdes árboles que lo rodeaban.

El amanecer en el valle de Godric era un acontecimiento realmente hermoso pues se respiraba alegría y tranquilidad en él.

A través de una de las ventanas de una casa un joven pelirrojo mira la calle libre de personas que la torturen bajo sus pies, por el momento. Se quita las gafas y masajea su nariz aguileña con parsimonia, algo lo tiene preocupado, mejor dicho alguien lo tiene preocupado y ese alguien vive en la casa más próxima a la suya. Se gira hacia el escritorio para recoger los pergaminos que lo cubren, son cartas pero no son simplemente cartas, son sus cartas. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, es una mezcla entre pesadez y ensoñación ese vaho que emana de su ser.

A las siete en punto de la mañana Albus Dumbledore está desayunando, ha recogido ya sus cabellos rojizos en una cola y se ha vestido. Su hermano Aberforth lo mira por el rabillo del ojo pues sabe que últimamente hace unas cosas muy raras. Cuando se levanta al baño a medianoche su hermano aún tiene la vela encendida, lo sabe porque la luz se cuela a través de la puerta. Y eso no sería ningún problema, pero últimamente se ve con ese chico nuevo que no le cae nada bien, siempre con ese tono de superioridad al hablar un inglés demasiado pulcro para un extranjero. A diferencia de su hermano mayor Aberforth tiene el cabello corto y aún lleva puesto el pijama pues él no tiene intención de salir a ningún sitio.

Cuando Albus termina de desayunar recoge su cuenco y su vaso y los lleva a lavar, coge una bandeja que tiene preparada a su izquierda y baja las escaleras que están al fondo del pasillo tras una puerta con cerradura doble. Al bajar abre otra puerta tras la que se encuentra una cama. Alguien en la cama se mueve, inquieto, y Albus sólo sonríe. Deja la bandeja en una silla y levanta las blancas sábanas para descubrir a una jovencita sonriente bajo ellas. Ariana toma el cuenco entre sus manos y se come las gachas que contiene.

-¿Estaba bueno?- Pregunta Albus dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana pequeña. Ella asiente y sonríe levemente mientras se cubre de nuevo con las sábanas.

Albus sube de nuevo las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, donde se pone a fregar las cosas del desayuno. Está distraído pensando en todas las cosas nuevas que le ha enseñado su nuevo amigo cuando alguien golpea la ventana de la cocina. Centra la vista, pues estaba mirando sin mirar y ve unos nudillos clavados en la ventana. Estos se convierten en una mano que lo saluda y al alzar la vista ve a un joven de ondulados cabellos rubios mirándolo intensamente. Abre la ventana sin pensar mucho en lo que hace, esa era la mayor consecuencia que había traído el conocerle, hacer las cosas sin pensar mucho en ellas, ser impulsivo.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Gellert?- Albus sonríe mientras lo pregunta, un gesto cada vez más involuntario cuando él se encuentra cerca.

-Albus pareces una vieja amargada, quieres bajar.- Le espeta el otro con una sonrisa en los labios. Incitando a Albus a escaparse junto son sus dorados cabellos.

-Voy enseguida.- Las palabras salen lentamente de sus labios, se gira sobre sus talones y camina despacio. Esta ansioso por ir junto a él pero no debe mostrarlo. Coge un libro que hay encima de la cómoda de la entrada y se acerca a la puerta, pero algo le impide salir.

-¿vas a salir?- La voz de Aberforth lo sorprende a sus espaldas, está sentado en la escalera y lo observa con la dureza reflejada en sus jóvenes ojos. Cuando Albus asiente rueda los ojos y corre escaleras arriba. Albus quiere ir pero no puede, ya huele el aroma de su cabello dorado.

Al abrir la puerta el ya está esperándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sabe que van a hablar de lo mismo de siempre pero no le importa. Oír su dulce voz de ruiseñor es felicidad suficiente para él. Caminan el uno junto al otro, sus manos se rozan constantemente pero ninguno hace nada para impedirlo. Llegan a un lago que hay cerca del valle y Albus se sienta bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble, como acostumbra a hacer. Gellert, por el contrario, camina incasable de un lado a otro hablando sin parar. Albus sonríe ante esa extraña rutina que los persigue. Gellert se detiene en seco para observar a su silencioso amigo, tiene los ojos cerrados y sus labios se cuerean en una sonrisa. Se acerca a él con paso decidido, se sienta en la hierba justo cuando el pelirrojo abre los ojos y se recuesta sobre sus piernas. Se miran un instante, sus ojos brillan. Albus acerca su mano a los cabellos dorados que tiene encima y los mima. Los acaricia con suavidad y observa fijamente como Gellert cierra los ojos mientras recita poesía. No conoce al autor, tal vez sea alemán, por como suenan sus palabras. Albus sonríe, ¡Vaya momento para la poesía!

Pero su voz le embriaga, le incita a seguir acariciando y tocando. Recorre su rostro con la yema de los dedos, sus ojos cerrados, sus pómulos, sus labios suaves y tibios. Se detiene unos minutos acariciándolos hasta que Gellert muerde sus dedos y él deja escapar un suave gemido de sorpresa. El rubio abre los ojos y ríe con fuerza. De nuevo sus miradas se buscan para mirarse hasta que el sol llega a su punto de auge. Albus sabe que tiene que irse, no quiere pero debe.

El camino de regreso es lento, ninguno dice nada, ya no se rozan sus manos, ya no se miran. Paran frente a la puerta de Albus donde este levanta la mano para despedirse hasta la mañana siguiente. Siente como su corazón se quiebra lentamente cuando esos cabellos dorados quedan atrás.

-Ven a mi casa esta noche.- Le dice a Albus tomando su mano. El joven Albus no puede negar esa calidez y sucumbe.

-Iré.- Susurra muy bajito porque teme que alguien los descubra. Se sonríen de nuevo intentando alargar la despedida pero cada uno ha de tomar su camino.

No importa que haga, esa tarde su pensamiento está con Gellert Grindelwald. Decide sentarse tranquilamente en el salón a esperar y enciende el gramófono del que nacen notas que lo invitan a baila pero él es torpe y las rechaza. Así transcurre su tarde, enfrascado en esa hipnotizante música que tanto le recuerda a su vecino.

Cuando cae la noche está impaciente, pero debe esperar un poco más. Espera hasta que en su casa solo se oye el murmullo de un par de respiraciones silenciosas. Debería subir a comprobar que su hermano duerme pero no quiere, solo quiere estar con él. Saca su varita para materializarse en el cuarto de Gellert.

Hay una sábana fina suspendida en el aire bajo la que puede ver la silueta de su amigo. Sin pensarlo se mete debajo descubriendo así al otro joven semidesnudo tumbado en el suelo. No puede evitar que un rubor cubra sus mejillas al verle así, ni que sus manos tiemblen de la emoción, no, no puede.

-Bienvenido.- Es lo único que le dice Gellert que está ocupado con algo. Está vertiendo whisky de fuego en dos vasos. Gellert le tiende un vaso y alza el suyo, está un poco nervioso pero al mirarlo todo desaparece, simplemente lo imita e inclina el vaso hacia sus labios. Es fuerte, muy fuerte por eso Dumbledore arruga el rostro y por eso Gellert estalla en sonoras carcajadas. Albus centra la mirada en la vela que los ilumina, completamente ruborizado.

-Albus,- lo llamas sus labios- mira.- Alza su dedo pulgar para que el pelirrojo pueda verlo. En él está grabado el símbolo de las reliquias. Antes de tener ocasión de preguntar siquiera Gellert contesta a su pregunta.- Quemé una aguja y rasgué mi piel para dejarlo grabado.- La cara de estupefacción del joven inglés se mantiene unos minutos hasta que sus labios forman una "O" y la risa de Gellert llena la habitación nuevamente.- Quiero hacértelo, será nuestro símbolo.

La ensoñación ilumina sus ojos y el tono de voz que usa hace que Albus sienta un poco de calor en la oscura habitación.

-Está bien.- Acepta a regañadientes pues no le gusta el dolor. Gellert aún sonríe y saca una pequeña aguja que acerca al fuego con lentitud. Albus cierra los ojos cuando siente que su piel arde. El dolor se vuelve más intenso por momentos por lo que se lleva la mano libre a la boca para no hacer ruido. De pronto el dolor se desvanece, en su lugar hay algo húmedo que lo calma placenteramente, intenta distinguirlo. ¿Una lengua?

Albus abre los ojos inmediatamente para ver a Gellert lamiendo su dedo. El dolor de fue porque él se lo llevó. Aparta el dedo de sus labios cuando esos ojos verdes lo miran fijamente.

Se miran, se observan, se sienten el uno al otro. Entonces Gellert se acerca a Albus y lo agarra de la nuca para besar sus labios con delicadeza. Ambos cierran los ojos, disfrutan del momento. La pasión deja caer sus chispas sobre esos cuerpos que se abrazan y se besan tendidos en el suelo. Albus sabe que debe parar, pero no quiere, esas manos que lo acarician con tanta sed lo ciegan. Los sedosos labios de Grindelwald descienden por su cuello besando y aprisionando en su boca aquella pálida piel. Albus entreabre los ojos para ver cómo sus propias manos se deslizan por el cuerpo del otro adolescente. Gellert se incorpora colocando sus rodillas de forma que Albus quedara aprisionado bajo su cadera. El pelirrojo tiene ante sí la imagen más bella que jamás podrá contemplar. Sus ojos verdes brillantes de lujuria, sus labios húmedos y sedosos sonriendo, sus cabellos alborotados son una delicia que desea para siempre. Albus alza la mano para acariciar el rostro del otro, pero Gellert la agarra y la aprisiona con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Contempla esa mano y la besa suavemente deleitándose con su textura de algodón, besa la palma, pellizca con los dientes las yemas de sus dedos y recorre las líneas que la cubren con su lengua.

-Gellert.- Gime Dumbledore que se sonroja de oír su propia voz. El susodicho aprisiona sus labios de nuevo.

-Tus mejillas color cereza serán lo primero que recuerde esta noche al cerrar los ojos. Tus ojos azules, como un cielo de primavera, como el mar, como el infinito, me perseguirán en sueños para que no los olvide. Mis labios arderán al hablar porque los tuyos, arderán sobre ellos. Tu aroma me acunará en las noches de frío y tu voz me mecerá para que sueñe contigo.

¡Oh Albus! ¿Se puede saber que has hecho conmigo?- Su voz ronca le cala hasta los huesos causándole un cosquilleo en el corazón. Lo adora, lo quiere, lo ama y esos pensamientos no le perturban en lo absoluto. Esta vez es Albus quien lo besa apasionadamente.

-Tus palabras me derriten, Gellert. Me embelesan y nublan mi juicio. Llámame y enseguida estaré junto a ti, Pide lo que quieras y enseguida tendrás mis manos a tu servicio, toma mi mano y eternamente seré tuyo.

Los ojos de Gellert brillan intensamente porque están anegados en lágrimas que no mostrará ante Albus nunca. Hunde la cara en su cuello y comienza a besarlo para evitar que lo vea.

-Tomaré tu mano esta noche y todas las demás y juntos conseguiremos las reliquias, juntos dominaremos a la muerte para vivir en armonía. Contigo no tengo miedo a nada.- Susurró Gellert contra su piel y Albus se derritió ante él.

Aquella noche sin luna las estrellas brillaban para ellos y bajo la luz de una vela sus cuerpos se expresaron sin necesidad de palabras.


End file.
